Skylanders: Beginnings
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: A story about how the skylanders became Skylanders and who they were before. has a few couples and some OCs in here. Summary sucks but story is good.
1. Chapter 1 : The Purple Dragon of Legend

**Skylanders: Beginnings**

**Part 1: The Purple Dragon of Legend**

"Flynn! Cali!" a mole like Mabu was running up to another two mabu. One was a male wearing a pilot's uniform. And the other was a female.

"Hugo! What is it?" The Female called.

"Well Cali, I found a very special book in a forgotten library in the Darklight Crypt! This was the old Portal Master Sparro's Journal which has the origins of all of the Skylanders!" The Mole like Mabu named Hugo said to Cali.

"The Origins of the Skylanders?! Well then crack it open and read somethin' for Eon's sake!" The pilot shouted out. His name was Flynn and he was always bragging about how cool he was.

"Okay! Let's start reading!" Hugo opened the book and started reading…

It was a Peaceful day in Skylands and I was just waiting for my master to come and give me my next lesson in being a portal master. Oh sorry! I have not introduced myself! I am Sparro! This is my journal! I am training under the Portal Master Eon to become a Portal Master and take the Skylanders into Battle. Although there wasn't any left. They either died in battle, died from old age, sickness or just quit. There were no Skylanders left. That was, until this very fateful day…

"Ah there you are Sparro!" A mole like Mabu came up to me. This was Master Eon's assistant, Hugo.

"Oh there you are Hugo! What is the matter? Where is Master Eon?" I said.

"Master Eon has located a suitable Candidate to be our Newest Skylander Leader!" He said happily.

"What! Really?! This is Amazing! We must go see him right away!" I said as I grabbed my sword and we ran to Master Eon's Tower. I was a unique person to find in Skylands. Although every Portal Master was human, they were not like me. I was Partially Mechanical, could use the eight elements of Skylands and I had control over Light and Darkness. But that is a story for a different time.

"Ah! There you are you two!" Eon greeted us as we ran into his tower. "Sparro, you remember the lesson we had about the Purple Dragons?"

"Yes. It was one of my favourite lessons!"

"Well I have located the last of their line on Dragon Peak! His name is Spyro. He is a huge Hero up there and will do anything to protect others. He also has a brother named Sparks the lives with him. He is a dragonfly. Spyro was found as an egg by a family of Dragonflies and Sparks was like an older brother to him. I want you to Find Spyro and ask him if he would become a Skylander!" Master Eon told me. I nodded at my Master.

"Of course I will! I will be back as soon as I can. I will call you once I need to be teleported back!"

"Good luck Sparro! I hope you will succeed!" as soon as Master Eon said that I took off and jumped out of the window and started flying. I flew over many places including the very famous Darklight crypt. It was one of my favourite places in Skylands. I eventually found my destination and landed much to the Dragons' surprise.

"Hello there. I am Portal Trainee Sparro. I was sent by Purple Master Eon to find the Purple Dragon of Legend."

"I can take you to his cave." A red Dragon approached me from the crowd.

"I am Ignitus. Spyro's Trainer and Guardian of Dragon's Peak. Spyro and his friend Cynder are out hunting. You will see them once they come back. Follow me." I walked behind Ignitus as we approached a fairly decorated cave. We walked inside and suddenly the strong odour of dragon hit me. I have had some nasty experiences with some evil dragons before so I can't stand strong dragon smells. I instantly reached for my special mask and put it over my face. The enchanted metal slowly grew and fully covered my head.

"Sorry. I just can't stand strong dragon smells. I have had bad experiences…"

"It is okay. I will leave you now. Spyro will be here shortly. Good luck Portal Trainee." I waved as he walked off. I quickly grabbed out my sword and grabbed a nearby rock and started sharpening my sword. I have had many names over the many years I have lived. But my greatest name was Univeria Knight. Univeria Knight was a great warrior who fought for Skylands in its time of need. He was assisted by a small round blue knight named Meta Knight. Meta Knight was my master and after Univeria died, he gave me the armour, sword and shield to take over Univeria's duties and save Skylands when the time comes.

"Did you see the way that rabbit looked while Sparx was chasing him?! It was priceless!" A female purple dragon said as her and another purple dragon walked into the cave.

"It sure was! Wait a minute stay back Cynder! There's someone in here!" the second dragon said.

"That I am. And you must be Spyro, the Purple dragon of legend. I am Portal Master Trainee, Sparro." I emerged from the shadows and quickly sheathed my sword. Spyro still stood In a defensive manner in front of Cynder.

"If you really are a Portal Master Trainee, then prove it!" He said.

"As you wish. Master Eon! Could you please come here!" I shouted up to the ceiling. As soon as I had said it, my master appeared beside me.

"Hello young Sparro. You must be Spyro!" He said looking at said purple dragon.

"So you're Portal Master Eon? What did you and your Trainee come here for?" Spyro asked, calming down a bit.

"We have come here searching for a new Skylander. I believe you have what it takes Spyro. Would you be interested in becoming leader of the Skylanders? Spyro stood there with big eyes. Not only were we asking him to become a Skylander, we were asking him to be leader of them too.

"Of-of course I will! But isn't there already another leader?" He asked Eon.

"All of the Skylanders of old are either Dead, Retired or MIA." I told him.

"MIA?" he asked back.

"Our term for Missing In Action." Eon told him. Sudddenly a large explosion was heard outside.

"What was that? I said.

"Oh No! It's the evil dragon Army!" Cynder shouted. Outside we saw heaps of black Undead dragons firing at the homes and caves of the dragons. I quickly took of my Backpack and took out my Gauntlets and Boots. I put them on and was instantly covered in lightweight metal armour. I held my sword and shield in a defensive manner. When I was training under the tutelage of Meta Knight, He gave me many special powers. One of these was gaining two large sets of wings. One set like Dragon's wings and the others like Angel wings. I spread my wings much to the two Dragons' surprise, and took into the air and started slashing with my ridiculously long sword that stretched to 1.5 metres.

"Spyro, now is your chance to show Sparro you are a worthy Skylander. Help him take care of these dragons. I will take Cynder to safety." Eon told Sypro.

"Thank you Master Eon. Time to get **All Fired Up!**" Spyro shouted as he took flight. As I was cornered by three dragons, three large fireballs came down and hit each dragon. I looked up and saw Spyro and we grinned at each other. (Although you couldn't tell I was because of my armour) We shot Fireball after fireball, Sword strike after sword strike, until we eventually had beaten all of the dragons but one. This Dragon was much bigger than the others.

"Vathek!" Spyro said. I had heard stories about the battle of Dragon's Peak Between the ruler of the Peak, Ramses and his Evil Brother Vathek. Ramses won and rules the throne to this day. That was not the only that dstubed me but I saw something in the Dragon's two clawed hands.

"Master Eon and Cynder!" Me and Spyro shouted Simultaneously. We went to jump and found out we were stuck in some type of sticky glue. I decided to use my univeria sword In one of it's special ways. The body of the sword is a straight rectangle and the top is a diamond shape. I banged the top of the sword on the ground and it detached but was held on by a large chain. I swung the sword and hit Vathek's left arm which held Master Eon. Master Eon Fell to the ground but luckily Ignitus arrived just in time and caught my master but while we were distracted, Vathek had flown away with Cynder. Spyro started to tear up inside and a single bead of water rolled down his cheek. I used my elemental powers to wash us of with water so we could move again. I went to comfort Spyro as he started to cry.

"Come on Spyro. Don't cry. Would Cynder have wanted that? No she wouldn't have. This an even Greater incentive for you to become a Skylander. To save Cynder." He instantly smiled as I told him that he could have a good chance of Finding her in the future.

"Alright. Say hello to Skylands' Newest saviour!" He said and Master Eon teleported us back to the ruins…

**Well there you have it! The first chapter of my newest story! I hope you all liked it! I am sorry I have not updated of posted anything for a long time. All of my stories got deleted and I had a ton of School things to do. Well leave a Review down below too suggest which skylanders I should do next! Although for chapter 2 and 3 I will be doing Gill and Trig. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Harpooning Gillman

**`Skylanders: Beginnings Chapter 2**

**The Harpooning Gillman**

**Hello all of you Skylanders fans! I would like to say that I have kept this in the Skylanders Category but I will also have some characters from other video games too. Not too many, just a few. I have just realized that I did not do a disclaimer for the last chapter! This is my only time I will do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Skylanders or any other games I may mention. The only things I own are things connected to Sparro.**

**I also forgot last chapter to tell you what Sparro looks like. Sparro's body is 14 years old, (I'll explain that in a later chapter) he has dark Blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he never leaves the Dorm without his hair gelled up in spikes that lean to the right and he always has his headphones around his neck. Or earphones… Just as long as he has music he is fine… I hope you do read the description or you won't know what Sparro looks like. Also All chapters will be in Sparro's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**NOW LET'S GET IT ON! (Quote from Adventure time! :P)**

"…And that concludes our tour of the Ruins Spyro!" Ugh! Why did I ever let Hugo take me along with him to give Spyro the tour?! All he did was talk about historical purposes for the places we visited from the book of the Ruins History! Spyro looks overwhelmed by the tour and the amount of walking we did. I walked closer to Spyro.

"This is one of Hugo's Famous history lessons Spyro. You might need to deal with them in the Future." I whispered in his ear. Spyro Groaned and Hugo turned around and we instantly stood up again. Hugo took a quick look at us and instantly started Blabbering on again. I put on my Headphones I always wear on my neck and started Blasting She Wolf By David Guetta and Sia at full volume. Spyro could hear it but Hugo was too busy talking to notice. We finally stopped at the dorms and Hugo showed Spyro to his dorm. Turns out that he was sleeping in My Dorm! A dragon sleeping in my dorm! But then I remembered that Spyro did not particularly smell a lot. Although I still had deodorant at the ready. I also wondered if we would get anyone else in our dorm. I decided to go online on my laptop and talk to some of my friends from earth and other worlds.

**(A/N This a Chat server on Sparro's laptop and is used by typing into others.)**

Sparro just logged in

Drake: Hey Sparro.

Sparro: Hey Nathan.

Drake: R u coming on Vaca soon?

Sparro: Maybe… We r recruiting new skylanders. We found a new captain yesterday. His name is Spyro. He's a Purple Dragon of Legend!

Drake: wait a minute, don't u hate Dragons?

Sparro: yea but Spyro's cool.

R&C: Hey Sparro

Sparro: Hey Ratchet. How u doin?

R&C: Pretty good. What's new?

Sparro: Check me and Nathan's Convo.

R&C: K

Drake: Ratchet when were u online?

R&C: I'm always online.

Sparro: That's a bit creepy…

Gillman just logged in.

Gillman: Hey guys.

Drake: Hey Gill. Anything new? Find your mermaid yet?

Gillman: sadly no. but I think I may have found the Pirates location. I think they are at Leviathan Lagoon.

Sparro: R u from Skylands?

Gillman: yea. R u?

Sparro: I am a portal Master trainee! Says so in my status.

Gillman: so it does…

R&C: Hey Nathan, can u get Sackboy on? I need his gaming expertise.

Drake: sure. Gimme a while.

Sackboy just logged in.

R&C: Sackboy help meh! I am on the final level of Little big Planet 2 but I can't beat the Negativitron!

Sackboy: were r u?

R&C: the cake part.

Sackboy: grab the cake and throw it on the ground. Then jump on it. Then jump on the brains on his sides.

R&C: …Y did I not think of that!?

Sackboy just logged off.

Gillman: Cya guys. Going after pirates now.

Sparro: No Gill! Wait!

Gillman just logged off.

Sparro: Dang it! I need to go save him! Cya guys!

Drake: Cya Sparro.

R&C: Cya.

Sparro just logged off.

**(A/N End of Chat server)**

"Spyro! Come with me!"

"What… Why?"

"Someone is gonna get themselves killed! They are going after a bunch of pirates to save a mermaid."

"Oh God! We gotta go help him! Do you know what he looks like?"

"Sadly no. all I know is he's a Gillman and he's headed for Leviathan Lagoon!"

"Sparro. Leviathan Lagoon is full of Gillman. How are we going to find him?"

"No Idea. His Name is Gill Grunt. He joined my chat server a few weeks back and we accepted him in. He apparently really despises Pirates."

"Why?"

"Well one day he was on his boat taking a ride on the cloud seas of Skylands. But suddenly he saw a beautiful Mermaid and they got really close. It was love at first sight for them but as they were about to share their first kiss, the evil Pirate Captain Dreadbeard came and took the mermaid. And from this very day, Gill grunt still searches for his long lost lover."

"And you believe him?"

"Oh God No! I just don't want to be eating Gillman brand Fish Sticks when we get there!"

"Alright! Let's go! Lead the way Portal Master!"

"I'll go tell Eon the situation!" I said as I flew to My master's Tower. I landed on his balcony and he looked like nothing had happened.

"Still can't surprise you huh?"

"Sorry Sparro, but no. You have to wake up very early to surprise me. Now what is it?"

"I was online with my friends and we were talking to a Gillman named Gill grunt. He apparently thinks that the crew of Dreadbeard have captured his long lost mermaid girlfriend. Unfortunately he has located their base and is at this very moment going there to find her."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go and find him and make sure he finds his Mermaid!"

"You believe him?"

"Like I said, you have to wake up pretty early." He said with a grin. I jumped off of the building and did a suicide dive until I started flapping my wings and flew towards Spyro. He saw me and started flying with me.

*****************************AT LEVIATHAN LAGOON ***********************************

A lone Gillman was seen approaching an old shipwreck that unknown to the locals was a pirate base. The Gillman was a light blue in colour wearing a black swimsuit. He was armed with a giant harpoon gun and a water barrel Jetpack. One of the lookout pirates saw him and jumped down from his post.

"Arr, what be your business here stranger? Arr ye lost?" the Gillman just shook his head.

"I believe a couple of years back you pirates stole someone very important from me. And I want her back." The pirate just laughed.

"Harharhar! Ye think we'll just give back something we stole? Arr! Ye must be delusional Matey!"

"I was hoping you'd say that…" the next thing the pirate knew, he had a harpoon through his chest and fell to the ground. Unlucky for the Gillman, another lookout had seen the whole thing unfold.

"INTRUDER ALERT! SOUND THE ALARMS MATEYS!" The Gillman just smiled. The Battle of Leviathan Lagoon had just Begun…

****************************BACK TO SPARRO AND SPYRO*********************************

As we landed we saw the town in ruin. Were we too late? I did not know as we ventured into the town as we saw an old abandoned ship wreck. Or so we thought. As we walked closer to it we were stormed by pirates. Just as they had all surrounded us a blue Gillman dropped out of nowhere and he had a harpoon gun.

"Hello Fellas. Mind if I drop in?" he said we nodded and I transformed my arms into laser cannons, (AN: Part Mechanical remember?) and Spyro got ready to launch fire balls.

"Arr! It be the Blasted Gillman again! Get him and his Mateys, Crew!" The pirates all shouted and charged at us. The battle was intense. The gillman was firing harpoons in every direction and soaking them with scalding hot water. Spyro was nose-diving into the crowd and blasting them with his fireballs. I was flying in the air and was freezing enemies with my freeze ray, and then blasting them with my lasers which caused the ice and the enemies to explode. Spyro got blasted in the wing by a cannon ball and fell down to the surface.

"ARRGH! I've been hit!" I caught Spyro just in time as he was plummeting towards the ground. Me and the gillman stood side by side defending the fallen Skylander.

"Sorry I got you both into this mess. Who are you two anyway?" the Gillman asked me.

"This is Spyro the Dragon. I am Portal master trainee Sparro."

"Sparro?! Sparro it's me! Gill Grunt!"

"Gill? Oh thank goodness we found you! We came to save you from the pirates!"

"Thanks but who's gonna save you guys?!" he said as we fired at some nearby pirates. The numbers were depleting but just then we had thought we were winning…

"Mateys! Bring in the Trolls!" one of the pirates shouted. Suddenly the ground started shaking and we were surrounded by 5 Troll Stompers with guns at the ready. We knew we had to think fast or we would be Swiss cheese. Suddenly Gill had an Idea.

"Sparro, we could use our water! The metal will rust and then fall apart!" I smiled at my friend and gave him my trademark grin.

"You maybe the smartest Gillman I know, my friend. Let's do it."

"Yeah! Time for you guys to **Fear The Fish**!" I summoned water into my hands and Gill set his gun to soak. I started by placing my hands together with fingers stretched out and blasted the trolls and pirates with water. Gill grunt blasted the machines with Scalding hot water. Soon the fruits of our plan were flourished and the Troll Stompers were rusted and frozen in place. I Punched all of them and they

"Ye stupid Trolls! We shoulda never hired ye! No matter. I'll take care o' them me self!" Suddenly a fairly large pirate jumped off of the shipwreck. He had a pirate captain hat and a blue shirt. I would recognize his scurvy face anywhere.

"Captain Dreadbeard!" all 3 of us shouted. Spyro winced in pain as he tried to stand up. I shot a concerned look at him. How were we going to beat Dreadbeard if Spyro was wounded? But I still didn't know what Gill was capable of. Oh why did I leave Univeria Sword at home? I decided that Elemental magic would have to do me. As I got fire in one hand and started shifting air with the other, Gill got his harpoon ready to blast a hole straight through the pirate captain. One thing we didn't count on though was the pirate captain charging at us and he caught us by surprise. With his hooked hand trying to claw at me but I speed stepped to the right but Gill was not as fast as I was. He got cut across the arm and flung back by the pirate. As he stepped in to Gill to finish the job I threw fire at him.

"Hey Ugly! Get away from the Gillman!" I started to barrage him with extremely strong gusts of air. Unfortunately I could not do so much damage so I instead started throwing fire at him. Whenever I had set him on fire he just shook it off. This was not going my way but I knew I had to keep fighting for my friends. Dreadbeard jumped at me but I barrel rolled out of the way before He could get me with his hook. As I finished rolling I saw a small book on the floor. It was no bigger than a notepad with Sticky notes but it seemed to be calling to me. I grabbed the book an opened it. As I had opened it, the page started glowing. Suddenly writing appeared on the page. I read it to myself forgetting the situation I was in.

'_Owner of Book: Sparro McGraw.' _What did it mean by I was its owner? I kept on reading.

'_Choose disciple of magic; Elemental, Necromancy, Adept, Psychic, The Language of Magic.' _These were all disciples of magic from Earth! I had briefly studied The Language of Magic before I decided on the Disciple of Elemental magic. I knew the odd protection mark or two. I then remembered what this book was. While I was studying The Language of Magic with a lady called China Sorrows, she had told me about a legendary book called the book of the Ancients. The book could teach anyone any disciple they desired but they could only use that disciple by sacrificing their chosen disciple for the amount of time they were using the new one. I had another check of the disciples that were available. I reluctantly chose a disciple. A disciple that most Elemental Sorcerers despised.

"I choose… Necromancy…" as soon as I had said that the page flipped to another and I read the words out loud.

"Death is the power of Necromancers. By learning this disciple one must gain power from it. Necromancers have an item in which their power resides in. To complete this path I must give an item to Death." I held out my headphones and they were suddenly enveloped in darkness. The darkness swirled as it was sucked into the Headphones. Even though I did not like Necromancy that much, that was very cool.

"Okay then I guess I am now a Necromancer…" The Headphones around my neck suddenly got very cold. I guess that was because of the dead bodies around us. I felt the shadows growing around me. Suddenly I was punched in the head. I fell to the ground but Dreadbeard didn't let up and came down with a right hook to my face. I gathered shadows in my hand and pushed him off. I then gave him a knee to the face. I twisted the shadows into small knives and launched them at Dreadbeard's heart. He did a dodge but one got him in the shoulder. He cursed as he charged at me. I brought up a wall of shadows and pushed him closer to Gill.

"Gill! Use your harpoon!"

"Right!" With the last reserves of his strength, Gill got his blaster aimed straight at the Captain's heart but just before Gill could pull the trigger a blue fireball blasted me and destroyed my Shadow wall. Just then I saw the large dragon that took Cynder Captive.

"Vathek! Be about time fer ya to show up! Almost got keeled sez' I!" Dreadbeard held onto the undead dragon's leg as it landed.

"Quite your whining you no good idiot! You were supposed to kill the boy! But you failed! Do you have an excuse for the Master or will you have to be punished?!" Vathek shouted as he started to take off.

"Vathek! What have you done to Cynder?!" As soon as Spyro saw the Dragon he was on his feet and limping on his bad one. Vathek just laughed.

"So good to see you again Spyro! I assure you that our master is taking very good care of your precious Dragoness. You'll be sure to see her in the near future! Not even your precious Skylanders will stop us!" As soon as he finished his sentence he spewed fire at the ground that created a smokescreen that covered him as he flew away.

"Come back here cowards! Well it seems they got away. Is everyone alright?" I called out to my friends.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Spyro answered. I just shook my head.

"Spyro you are obviously not fine. You have a hole through your left wing an your leg has been badly cut. You could be out of commission for tomorrow. How about you Gill?"

"Got a gash along my arm but nothing a few days of medical treatment won't fix." I smirked at my friend.

"Gill if you come with us, it will take an hour to heal your wound." I smiled at my friend's surprise.

"Well what are we waiting here for?! Let's move!"

"Okay then! Master Eon! Take us home!" then all three of us disappeared in a flash of light.

*******************************BACK AT THE RUINS*******************************

"That must have been one big experience for all of you. And Gill Grunt, Welcome to the ruins! Might I add that you have the qualities of an outstanding Skylander! If I may ask, would you be interested in being the leader of the water element?" Master Eon asked Gill Grunt. Gill Grunt quickly nodded his head.

"Of course I would! Is there a form I need to sign or somethin'?" Master Eon shook his head and then tapped Gill Grunt's head with his Radiance Crystal Staff. Gill Grunt's eyes glowed for a second.

"You are now Gill Grunt, Captain of the Water Element." Gill Grunt smiled as he looked at Master Eon, Spyro and I.

"Thanks you guys! I'll be sure to help those who are in need!" I smiled once again as I saw Hugo walk in the door with the History book of the ruins. It's gonna be a long night for Gill…

**And there you have it! I have decided from now on that I will mention who makes a cameo in which Chapter. I would like to thank Superdale33 for inspiring me to write this story. I will inform you all on what I am writing next in the bottom of each Chapter. Am proud to announce that am working on Journey to Litwak's Chapter 2. **

**Alright I am seriously not getting enough reviews on my profile so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account please review with a name so if I choose to include my reviewers, you can find my compliment on your review. Until JTL Chapter 2 see you guys later!**


End file.
